iHave Amnesia
by marchgirl170
Summary: When Carly Shay and Samantha Pickett get into a fight, Sam loses her memory and is living the life she thinks is "real" but it is only the things that Freddie and Carly put into her head.
1. The Tennis Racket

iGet Amnesia

~Actions~

**Carly**

_Sam_

Freddie

_**Carly and Sam**_

**Carly and Freddie**

_Sam and Freddie_

Chapter1:

**Sam! Are you ready?**

_Do I HAVE to play tennis with you??? I'd rather get a bucket of fried chicken_

**Yes you have to. My brother wants me to get involved in a sport and tennis is the only thing that seems somewhat interesting. Now come on!**

~Sam walks down the steps and grabs the blue tennis racket~

**Sam...You know that's my racket. Yours is the pink one.**

_I don't want the dumb girly racket!_

**Sam its just a racket. Get over it.**

~Carly grabs the other end of the racket and pulls as an attempt to get it back~

_I...DONT...WANT...THE...PINK...ONE!_

~They are now doing a "tug-of-war" sort of thing~

**Sam let...GO!**

_You let go! why cant YOU use the pink one? LET....GO CARLY!!!!_

**Fine!**

~Carly lets go and Sam goes flying and bangs her head against the wall of Carly's apartment~

**Sam! Are you okay?!?!**

~Random mumbling that is not understable~

**Sam Sam!! Talk to me! Are you okay?!?!**

~Sam's eyes close and she is unconscious. Carly grabs an icepack~

**dont worry..i'll...i'll help you! Let me get Freddie.**


	2. Freddie to the rescue

**Knock knock! It's Carly!**

Carly! Have you come to tell me that you really love me and we should get married?

**No. I need your help.**

Dangit!

**What was that?**

Oh..uh nothing. So whats the problem?

**Sam is unconscious.**

Dreams DO come true!!! Okay for the party we'll need-

**Freddie come on! This is serious!**

Oh alright. So what happened?

**We were fighting and Sam was getting agressive so-**

Sounds like Sam.

**ANYWAY...We were fighting over the blue racket and I let go and she went flying and hit her head.**

ouch. Sounds like that hurt.

**Come on! We have to go check on her.**

~They walk across the hallway to Carly's apartment~

**There she is...looks like she's still unconscious.**

Yeah. Lets see if we can wake her up.

~Carly shakes sam~

**Sam! saaaaam! Are you awake?**

_huh...huh wha...?_

**Oh thank god you're alright Sam!**

_Wha? Who's this Sam you speak of?_

Uh...Carly..does...she?

**No...of course not...She can't have amnesia...**

_Who are you guys?_

**Oh...My...God...**


	3. Samantha learns her new life

_Guys! Will you answer my questions? Who is Sam? Who are you guys? What are you doing in my house?_

**um...Well...You're sam and this is MY house...**

_I...I am? This is your house?_

I'm afraid you have amnesia.

_I forgot EVERYTHING?! Oh my god how did this happen?_

**Well you and me were fighting and-**

_I know you guys?_

**Yeah..We're your best friends**

Yeah. I'm Freddie

**And I'm Carly**

And this is iCarly!

~Carly elbows Freddie~

**You're NOT helping Freddie!**

Sorry...

_What's iCarly?_

**Well we kinda do this web show called iCarly where I'm the host and you're the co-host and Freddie is the techy**

_Oh that's awesome! So that means Freddie's really smart?_

**haha! That's a first...You're always really mea-**

Do you WANT her to keep insulting me?!?! She has no idea that she hates me!

_What's going on?_

**Oh nothing...yeah Freddie's really smart and great with technology.**

_Wow...we're so lucky to have someone as intelligent as you_

uh...uh...i guess *blushes*

_So how often do we do webshows?_

**Every Tuesday after school**

_So Tomorrow night?_

Yeah I guess so

_Okay...so tell me about myself_

**Well Lets see....You're name is Samantha Pickett, you are 15 years old, you go to Ridgeway, and you love fried chicken**

_How's my personality?_

**Well you are very aggresi-**

She means...You are very kind, you get good grades, and you love everybody.

_wow...that's nice of you Freddie_

No Problem Samantha

_Samantha...what a pretty name_

~Carly spits out the lemonade she has been sipping on~ **You LIKE the name Samantha??**

_Yeah...It's beautiful!_

YES CARLY...DON'T PUT ANY IDEAS IN HER HEAD!

_well..I need to get my head on straight..I'm hitting the sack. NIght._

**Goodnight Samantha!**


	4. Tuesday Morning

(BTW THERE ARE 3 NEW CHARACTERS ADDED IN THIS CHAPTER)

Spencer

**Lewbert**

Gibby

**Principal Franklin**

The Next Day....

-Sam wakes up-

_Carly?_

-no reply-

_Caaaaarly?_

-gets up and a note catches her eye-

**Dear Sam, **

**Me and Freddie had to leave early for before-school help. **

**Get ready and take the bus and we will see you there.**

**Bye, Carly and Freddie**

_okay....so what am I supposed to wear? hmmm...I guess I'll have to wear something of Carly's..._

Sam, you up?

_waaa...what was that?_

Saaaaam!

-footsteps up the stairs-

_W....who's there?!?! I...I have a brush and I'm not afraid to use it!_

What are you talking about???

-Spencer opens door and Sam smacks him with the brush and he goes outcold-

_Man, Carly's going to freak out when she finds out that someone broke into her house! He was probably a robber. Where are her parents anyway? They probably already left for work..._

-Sam grabs some of Carly's clothes and heads downstairs to the lobby. She goes up to Lewberts desk-

_Um....escuse me?_

**AHHHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! CAN'T I GET ANY PEACE?!?!**

_Oh...um...I'm sorry...do you know when the bus comes to go to the school?_

**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!!? WHAT AM I THE BUS KEEPER?!!!!**

_I...uh....I just figured you might know becuase...you're the...the...nevermind..._

-Sam exits the building and waits on the corner until she sees the bus pulling up. It stops and she gets on. She sits down next to a friendly looking boy-

Sam? What are you doing here???

_Do I know you?_

Uhh....yeah! I'm the dork who never wears a shirt and you beat up all the time.

_What in the world are you talking about? Why would I beat up an innocent person?_

Uh....Sam are you okay? You're acting really weird. I don't want to play your games just punch me and get it over with.

_What? Im not going to hurt you. You never did anything to me. I think you're confusing me with someone else. Well I think this is my stop so bye._

-Sam and Gibby exit the bus and enter the school. They go to their lockers. She sees Carly-

_Hey Carly. I sat by the strangest person on the bus this morning. He claims I "beat him up" all the time. I think he isn't thinking straight!_

**Uh...Sam...he's telling the truth. **

_What in the world are you talking about Carly???_

**Okay...the truth is...you are very aggressive and dont care about anyone else's feelings.**

_B...B...but why??? _

**Nobody's sure why. I guess you were just born like that.**

_Well today is the day of a new beginning. They'll never see that ugly character again! Welcome world...to the new and improved Samantha Puckett._


	5. Mrs Brigg's class

Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews! Im really not sure how many chapters I'm going to put in this story...I guess I'll just find a good stopping place and wrap it all up.

Be sure to tell me what you like/what you don't like about each chapter or the story altogether. I'm always up for constructive criticism!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. IF I OWNED iCARLY THEN I WOULD NOT BE WASTING MY TIME WRITING STORIES ON

NEW CHARACTER: _**Mrs. Briggs**_

* * *

-school bell rings-

_Oh no! I'm late for class! ugh! Where's that map Carly drew for me?_

-Sam finds her first period class which happens to be with Mrs. Briggs-

_**Samantha Pickett...-sigh- just sit down.**_

_Dont I get a tardy slip or something?_

_**Samantha stop being a smart-elic. You know I gave up on you the 13th time in a row you were late.**_

_Yes ma'am...Im...Im sorry._

_**Just sit down.**_

-Sam looks around for a place to sit-

**pppst! Sam! **

-Sam sits down in the empty seat next to Carly-

**Sam! Where have you -**

_**Carly Shay quit talking or you will be enjoying this class from the hallway!**_

**Yes Mrs. Briggs.**

-Sam pulls out a piece of paper and starts a note-

_Sam: I couldn't find my class_

**Carly: What did you do with that map?**

_Sam: I couldn't find it until after the bell rang_.

-while trying to pass the note to Carly, It falls-

_**Samantha! What is that I see? A note?**_

_oh...uh...no ma'am...its just...my homework from Friday._

_**Nice try Mrs. Pickett, but I didn't assign any homework on Friday.**_

**Yes you-**

_**Carly Shay what did I tell you?!**_

**I know I'm goin...**

-Carly goes out to the hallway-

_**Now hand over that note!**_

-Sam hands the note to Mrs. Briggs-

_**Now lets see what was SOOO important that Mrs. Pickett and Mrs. Shay couldn't wait until after class to say.**_

Haha! That rhymes.

_**Would you like to join Mrs. Shay in the hallway??**_

_no...._

_**Then let me read the note!**_

_okay but there's nothing bad._

_**I will be the judge of that!**_

_whatever._

_**Sam wrote Oh my gosh doesn't Mrs. Briggs look especially ugly today?**_

_**and Carly replies as Sam what have I told you about insulting people?**_

_**Then Sam wrote I don't care Mrs. Briggs is just a big fat blob wasting air.**_

_WHAT?!?!?! THATS NOT WHAT WE WROTE! YOU ARE JUST MAKING STUFF UP!_

_**I will not be talked to in that tone. Principals office. Now!**_

_But..._

_**NOW!**_

_I...I don't know where it is._

_**This is no time for jokes Sam!**_

_-sigh- Fine. I'll go..._


	6. Principal Franklin visit & Spencer knows

Hey guys! I really hope you like my story and you guys review! I'd just like to thank d4nc3iitupgiirl, Xynlake-Lyn Gainsborough, All4theBand, allygirl411, XxVampRomancexX, and RozaHathoway for reviewing my story so far! Um...so I'm not sure how many chapters I'll make...so if you think you see a perfect stopping poiint...then review or message me. :))

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly I would be sitting in my $300 silk dress, but sadly, I am just in my Eeyore PJ's. :/ Enjoy!**

* * *

-After several minutes of eyeing her map, Sam finally finds her way to the principal's office-

_Um..._

-Sam looks for a name plaque and refreshes her memory-

_Principal Franklin?_

**No Ted?**

_huh?_

**I don't believe I've heard you call me that on your own since...since never.**

_okay?_

**-sigh- so what did you do THIS time?**

_Nothing!_

**Hehe. I find that hard to believe. **

_No really!  
_**Okay. Tell me the story.**

_Well. First I came into class late beca-_

**Well this could be something.**

_BECAUSE I...forgot something in my locker._

**Okay...Then what.**

_Then Carly got in trouble because she asked me why I was late. Mrs. Briggs gave her a "warning"._

**You really AREN'T supposed to be talking in class.**

_Just LISTEN to the story!_

**Continue.**

_So I passed her a piece of paper telling her I was at my locker and Mrs. Briggs caught me and sent Carly out in the hall._

**Why did Carly get sent out in the hall and you didn't?**

_Because Mrs. Briggs is a liar and Carly was correcting her._

**Now Samantha, no matter how mad you are you shouldn't call your teacher a liar.**

_Okay okay I'm sorry. But she IS._

**Sam...What did I just-**

_LISTEN. She took the note and switched up our words so that we were calling her a fat blob when that was not anything CLOSE to what we said!!!_

**Well...I will talk to her. Dismissed.**

_T...Thank you._

-The bell rings and Sam and Carly walk back to Carly's apartment.-

**Spencer! We're home!**

-moan- hey Carly...

**Um..are you okay? You dont sound good. Are you sick?**

-Carly and Sam head upstairs and see Spencer with stitches and a giant bandage-

**Oh my god! Spencer, what happened?!**

This morning Sa-

-Spencer sees Sam come up-

It's YOU

_I...It's YOU?!_

**umm....Is there something I should know about?**

_heh heh...funny story actually..._

**Something tells me I wont be laughing.**

_Well...This morning...I...kinda didn't know you had a brother...and...I hit him and knocked him out._

**SAM!!!**

_You never told me you had a brother! I thought it was a burglur!_

**Well it's kinda-**

GUYS!!!!! What is going on?!?!?!

**Sam...sorta has amnesia.**

WHAT????

_Umm...Forgot to tell you?_

* * *

Haha. Did you guys catch the little pun at the end? if you did put your answer in a review!

**Also...In zat review...are my chapters too short, too long, or just right? anything I could fix? thanks!**


End file.
